Fangirls in the Fans' world
by Silent Kage
Summary: Two girls, Seniors in high school, are magically transported into the world of Naruto. Follow their adventure of epic fan-girling proportions. Warning: contains Crack!, Nonsense, and fangirls randomly falling into pit traps.
1. Intro

**This story is a collaboration between Silent Kage and pastaKat. The original idea was purely Crack! and it will continue to be as such, so please don't take this story too seriously. This story will continuously reference different Anime/Mangas/Movies/Books, so be prepared.**

**Rated 'S' for stupid…**

**We, Silent Kage and pastaKat, do not own Naruto or anything else that you recognize in this story.**

It was a beautiful afternoon across the land. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining….

….and two girls were lost in a towering forest of trees with large exotic wildlife that could kill them.

"Sam, where are we?"

"How the hell would I know where we are, Kaitlyn?"

"I don't know, usually you know these things!"

The two girls fell into silence again as they stumbled through the thick underbrush. Both of the girls, Sam and Kaitlyn, were seniors in high school and were very good friends with each other.

Kaitlyn was slightly on the shorter side, around 5'5, with short, dark brown wavy hair and thick black rimmed glasses. She wore light green khakis, a light floral short sleeved shirt, and a dark green sweater which she had taken off earlier in their hot and humid hike.

Sam wasn't much different than Kaitlyn. She was a few inches taller than her, about 5'7, with light brown layered hair and dark purple framed glasses. But it was she that, unlike her companion, was currently wearing a dress as they made their way through the thicket. It was a dark red color, with two plain straps that held it up, and it hugged her body until it got to her hips, where it poofed out until it reached her knees. She had been wearing black high heels, too, but they were currently slung carelessly over her shoulder as she walked barefoot through the dense forest.

Both of the girls, however, carried various school supplies with them. Sam carried a slightly packed green and blue backpack on her back and a school senior sweatshirt in her arms, while Kaitlyn carried her green striped backpack, her leather purse, her _other_ jacket, her lunchbox, and for some reason, her cello.

The reason that they were carrying around their school supplies was that they had only just stepped out of the school doors when they had been 'magically' transported smack dab in the middle of the forest.

"Gah! It's hot, humid, and my cello wasn't made to carry through a forest!"

Sam squinted her eyes and scanned the clearing they had just stepped in through, "Oh quit complaining! At least you're not wearing a dress! God, why did I let my mom convince me to wear a dress for picture day?"

Kaitlyn shrugged and looked around the clearing as well before turning to Sam, "Why did we stop?"

"This clearing seems really familiar…."

Kaitlyn sent a questioning look towards Sam, "We're not going in circles, are we?"

Sam shook her head, "No, it's like I've seen this clearing before, like in a dream or on a show before, but…"

Sam shook her head, "Never mind, it's probably nothing. Let's get going."

They left the clearing behind them, stumbling through the thick vegetation until they reached another clearing, only to stop when they reached a large chain linked fence. Sam and Kaitlyn shared a look before they started to follow the fence until they found a door, only to find that it was sealed with a padlock. Kaitlyn sighed and turned to Sam.

"Looks like you're up."

Sam cackled and dropped her high heels, freeing both of her hands, "Finally!"

Pulling out two bobby pins from her hair, along with a paperclip and a Swiss army knife from her bag, Sam wiggled the knife and bobby pin into the lock. She turned the bobby pin for a moment before shaking her head and taking it out, only to replace it with the paperclip, which Kaitlyn had straightened out for her. She fiddled with the lock for another minute, with Kaitlyn watching over her shoulder, before she gave a shout of triumph as the lock clicked open.

"You have to teach me how to do that."

Sam shook her head as she stuffed the tools back into her bag and picked up her heels, "Nah. Even if I did, you're too much of a goody two-shoes to ever use it."

Kaitlyn opened her mouth to retaliate before she thought about it for a minute and nodded her head in agreement, "True."

Sam rolled her eyes and motioned towards the now open chain linked gate, "Well, then, let's go already."

Kaitlyn shuffled through the gate before Sam followed her through, shutting it behind her. The girls picked the first path they found, a worn down and beaten dirt trail that was large enough for both of them to walk down side by side, and decided it looked safe enough to follow. Walking with quick, brisk steps, the girls made their way down the path which eventually started to climb up the side of a hill. By the time they reached the top, both Sam and Kaitlyn were huffing. They dropped their bags beside them as they sat down on the dirt road with a huff.

Kaitlyn dabbed her forehead with her sweater, "Never again… There was a reason why we took gym our first year of high school!"

"… No fucking way…"

Kaitlyn turned her head towards Sam, who was staring at something over Kaitlyn's shoulder in shock and disbelief, "Sam? What's wrong?"

Sam merely pointed behind Kaitlyn, making her crane her head over her shoulder in order to see what her friend was pointing at, only to find her mouth dropping in shock, "No way…"

Sam slowly crawled to her feet, as did Kaitlyn, and they both stood next to each other staring down into the large village that rested at the bottom of the hill they had just climbed. The buildings were old fashion, made completely of wood and stone and nothing was built over two stories, except for the large wooden tower in the center of the village. Many of what could be identified as restaurants had sheets of fabric hanging from the entrance way with odd symbols on them, and many venders lined the streets selling different goods from carts and stalls. The entire village was surrounded by an impressively tall and sturdy stone wall, and the large, grand wooden doors of the village stood open proudly, allowing people in and out of the village. But what got the two girls the most was that on the opposite side of the village from where they stood was a large stone mountain that had four heads carved into them, and this wasn't Mount Rushmore.

Kaitlyn's mouth seemed to drop further as she took in the sight of the monument that she had only seen on TV, "Hashirama Senju… Tobirama Senju… Hiruzen Sarutobi… Minato Namikaze…"

Sam seemed to snap out of her stupor, only for a shit eating grin to stretch across her face. Slapping a hand down on Kaitlyn's shoulder (and ignoring her startled yelp at the sudden contact), Sam pumped her fist into the air.

"Booyah, bitch! We're in Konoha!"


	2. Naruto 1

After proving to the gate guards that they were just civilians passing through (even if they did look a little odd), Kaitlyn and Sam could be found walking through Konoha, gaping and fangirling at everything and anything (quietly, of course). But it was when they two of them had reached the center of town that Sam spoke up.

"I don't think we should use our real names around other people."

Kaitlyn stopped and looked towards Sam, "Why not?"

"Well," Sam scratched the back of her head with the hand that wasn't carrying her heels, "you have to admit, Sam and Kaitlyn aren't exactly Japanese names. We'd stick out more than we normally do with our current names."

Kaitlyn nodded her head, "Alright, that makes sense. Did you have any names in mind?"

Sam shook her head no. The girls looked around them, trying to think of names, when Kaitlyn snapped her fingers, "I got it!"

Sam gave Kaitlyn a questioning look, and Kaitlyn continued.

"We could use our Hetalia names! I've heard both of our names spoken in Japanese on the show, so it shouldn't be too odd, or at least not as odd as our current names."

**(If you have never watched or heard of Hetalia before, minimize this story, pull up YouTube, and search for the first Hetalia episode. Do it! Do it now!)**

Sam rolled her eyes, "Ok, Italy."

Kaitlyn bumped shoulders with her and pulled Sam along after her, "Let's go, Belgium."

The girls continued down the road for another few minutes, taking note of shops and people that they had seen on the episodes. Sam, at one point, had noticed a young Sakura walking down the road and would have taken off after the stupid pinkette had Kaitlyn not held her back. After that little episode, they had almost made it to the center of the village when Sam stopped and stared up at the Hokage's monument. Kaitlyn paused and watched her friend, confused as to why she was staring at it for so long, and was about to ask, when Sam spoke up.

"I'm gonna do it."

Kaitlyn furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mea-"

She suddenly had a short flashback of a previous conversation they had had two weeks ago in their English classroom.

"No."

Sam was smiling a devious grin and nodded her head firmly, "I'm doing it."

"No, Sam. You will not-!"

Kaitlyn turned to look at her friend, only to see a cloud of dust standing where she once was, and she could see a figure making its way up the monument stairs carrying a bucket of paint and a paint brush. Kaitlyn sighed, knowing she couldn't stop Sam once she wanted to do something, and started to walk away towards the park.

"Maybe this will make the pervert come back and teach him, or just take him away from this stupid village."

A few minute later…

"YOSH!"

Sam pumped her fist up in the air with a huge grin on her face. Her project was complete! She now had large black paint splatters down her legs and up her arms, though none had touched her dress (anime logic), but she was extremely pleased with her work as she stood on top of the Yondaime Hokage's head on the Monument. From her view point, she couldn't see her work, but if you were in the village below, the Yondaime now sported three whisker marks on each cheek, made out of black paint that Sam had painted onto it.

"And the best part is; no laws were broken in the making of this project! Suck on _that_, bitches!"

Sam smirked triumphantly and placed her hands on her hips, nodding to herself before she decided to wash up and head back down to the village to see the chaos that she had caused unravel.

'_I wonder how old Naruto is right now?' _

A few moments later, once Sam had made her way back into the village, she could already hear the gossiping old women.

"That's impossible! There's no way that that demon brat is the Yondaime's so-!"

"And why can't he be? Look at the resemblance!"

Sam continued to walk down the center road of Konoha, passing more gossiping ninnies, before she found herself listening in on two civilian carpenters, both men who were building a new house just off of the road.

"…I guess it makes sense."

The second man stopped cutting a plank of wood he had been sawing on to look up at the first man, who was staring at the monument, "What's that?"

"I mean, why would the Yondaime ask another parent to sacrifice their kid to hold a demon in him if he had a kid himself? Cause, isn't the Hokage willing to do anything to protect the village?"

The second man shrugged, "I don't know man. Giving up your own life for the sake of the village is one thing, especially when that's what's expected of you, but to condemn a baby's life for the sake of the village before he can even crawl? That's just wrong."

The first man shrugged his shoulders and both continued on in their work. Sam rolled her eyes, even though she knew both men were right. She continued on down the road, passing more and more gossip mongers as she neared the center of the village, and before long she found herself wandering just inside the village park, where kids of all ages were playing. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Kaitlyn sitting on a bench, and was about to make her way over to her when she noticed that none other than Naruto Uzumaki sat beside her, animatedly talking about who knows what. Sam puckered her lips and gave a soft but sharp whistle. To any others, it would sound like a distant hawk's cry, so many if not all would dismiss it, but she knew Kaitlyn heard it when she subtly glanced over her shoulder at Sam. Kaitlyn motioned for her to stay where she was, which she did and just leaned up against one of the park trees and watched as Kaitlyn asked Naruto a question. The boy looked hesitant, and looked up at the monument as he started to speak, but Kaitlyn had started to sneak off as he gave his answer. By the time he realized that she wasn't there, Kaitlyn stood beside Sam.

"I see you didn't get arrested."

Sam shrugged and pushed off the tree, brushing her dress off. "There's no security up there what so ever. Besides, I've heard that more people think that he's the Yondaime's son than not, so Mission: Accomplished!"

"His whiskers are crooked."

"SHUT UP!"

Sam glanced over Kaitlyn's shoulder at Naruto, who was holding a piece of paper in his hand, "By the way, what did you say to him and is that one of your sketchbook papers that he's holding?"

Kaitlyn smiled and linked arms with Sam, dragging her away from the park, "Just something for him to think on."

A few minutes prior…

Kaitlyn had just entered the park near the center of Konoha. Automatically, her eyes were drawn to a few young children that would be very prominent later in the village: a young girl with platinum blonde hair dressed in purple, a young girl with pink hair dressed in red, a young boy dressed in grey with circular sunglasses, a young boy taking a nap in the shade under a tree with spikey brown hair, and another boy next to the napping one that was eating a bag of chips. As she made her way deeper into the park, she noticed that the kids and parents seemed to stay away from a bench that held a single child; a boy with blonde spikey hair and bright blue eyes wearing a white shirt and black shorts. He seemed to be silently crying and holding his elbow, hardening Kaitlyn's resolve as she made her way over to him.

"Hello."

Naruto jumped slightly, as he didn't see her approaching, "H-hi…"

"Are you alright? You seem to be hurt, can I help?"

He seemed like he was going to deny being injured, before he nodded slowly. She gave him a small smile and sat down next to him.

"May I see it?"

He nodded again and held out his arm, and when she gently held his small arm, she rotated it so she could see his elbow. It seemed like it had been scraped, maybe caused by a fall.

"Well, that's not too bad. I have something to wrap around it to keep it clean if you want."

Naruto nodded his head, "Yes please."

Turning around to dig into her purse, she pulled out a scarf she had worn earlier, but had taken it off when it got too hot. It was a plain grey color, so he couldn't complain about it being too girly. She also pulled out a bottle of water from her lunch box to clean the scrape with, before she turned back to him. She gave him a calming smile and poured some water on the end of the scarf and dabbed it on the scrap, cleaning out the grass and gravel from it.

Naruto watched in silence as she treated him, and as she was tying the scarf around his elbow, he finally asked what had been bugging him since she had first sat next to him.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

Kaitlyn paused in her work of tying the scarf to his arm before she picked up where she had stopped, "No, I'm not. My friend and I just arrived here today. How did you know that?"

Naruto's head bowed down some, making his bangs cover his eyes, "Cause you're being nice to me."

Kaitlyn huffed as she finished patching up his arm, "And that's what I don't understand about this village. How could they ignore such a sweet boy like you?"

Naruto looked up at her, "But you don't know me. How do you know that I'm a good boy? I could be a demon like everyone says I am!"

Kaitlyn smiled fondly down at Naruto before ruffling his hair with her hand, causing his hair to block his vision, "That's the thing though, I know you're a sweet, kind boy. I can tell that you want to be acknowledged by the people who ignore you the most, I can tell that you want to prove the world wrong about you, and I can tell that all you want is someone to call family… Do you want to know how I know that?"

Naruto's eyes had filled with tears has he heard her list off all of his insecurities that he had thought he had hid away from the world. Even Jiji didn't know about these. He furiously nodded his head, making his tears streak down his face.

"Because of your eyes, sweetheart. Your eyes are filled with so much hope and fear and innocence that I know exactly what you think. Even the toughest person cannot hide all of their emotions, because the one place they can't hide them are in their eyes. The eyes are the windows to the soul."

Kaitlyn could tell he was thinking hard about what she said, as he head had lowered again so she couldn't see his face. A light bulb suddenly flashed on in her brain and she pulled out her sketch pad from her bag, along with a pencil. Looking over at Naruto, who was still lost in thought, she flipped open her sketch book to a blank page and sketched out what he currently looked like. His clothes were in decent condition, but they were slightly ripped and worn. The scarf turned bandage stood out against his arm, and his shoes were scuffed and torn from running. His legs were dangling off of the bench, not even touching the ground, but she drew him so that his head was facing her. She sketched his face that she had saw not moments ago, with tears streaking down his whiskered cheeks, and watery, innocent bright blue eyes that practically begged for love and attention. At the bottom, she wrote the words, _'The eyes are the window to the soul…'_ and signed it at the bottom as simply _'Italy'_.

Slipping it under her leg, so Naruto didn't see it, she poked him in his shoulder, "You're an orphan, aren't you?"

Naruto solemnly nodded his head.

"Then I suppose you've thought about who you're parents are, right?"

Naruto nodded his head again but something popped into his head which made him sit up in his seat, "But I don't need parents! Cause I'm going to be the Hokage! And then everyone will have to respect me!"

Kaitlyn smiled, nodding her head along with Naruto's speech and was about to ask him something when she heard Sam's hawk whistle. Looking over her shoulder, she motioned Sam to stay where she was before she turned back to Naruto.

"And that's a very good goal, little one, and I believe you can do it, as long as you believe in yourself, but I want to know if you know who your father was."

Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto, the reason my friend isn't here with me is because she had to do something at the Hokage's Monument. I want you to turn around and look up at the Yondaime and tell me who he looks like."

Confused at why she changed subjects on him, he turned around to gaze up at the monument, only to hear Kaitlyn whisper in his ear.

"You don't always have to look underneath the underneath in order to understand something. Sometimes it's best to open a few books and read."

Naruto was too busy staring at the Monument to notice that Kaitlyn had gotten up from her seat, and had slipped the folded drawing under his hand before she moved over to Sam, who was leaning against the tree.

"The Yondaime…. He… he's my…. Father?"

Naruto turned with wide eyes to question the nice lady, only to see the seat beside him empty. Feeling the crinkle of paper under his palm, he looked down to see a folded piece of paper beneath his hand. Picking it up, he unfolded it to find a sketch of himself sitting on the bench, and it was only signed as _'Italy' _at the bottom along with the quote _'The eyes are the window to the soul…'_. Looking behind him, over his shoulder, he saw the nice lady, who he assumed was named Italy, talking to another lady with brown hair.

He watched as the new lady look over at him with a questioning gaze, which softened when she saw he was looking at her, before the nice lady, Italy, linked arms with her before walking away. He looked down at the drawing of himself, the only present he had ever gotten that wasn't from Jiji, before he noticed that there was writing on the back of the paper. He flipped the paper over and smiled at what he saw wrote there.

'_The next time we meet, I'll draw another one of you, believe it!'_


	3. Kakashi 1

"So what now?"

Kaitlyn and Sam were still linked arm-in-arm as they walked down the roads of Konoha.

Kaitlyn hummed in thought, "Well, I don't think we should stay here much longer, especially after your stunt-"

Sam grumbled to herself, "I'm sorry, but it had to be done."

"-so I think we should head out to another village and cause more chaos."

Sam stopped to stare at Kaitlyn, "I'm totally corrupting you, aren't I?"

Kaitlyn nodded, smiling. "Yes, yes you are."

"We need to get supplies before we leave… can't have us starving out in the middle of the forest."

Sam had pulled Kaitlyn out of the middle of the street, where they had previously been talking, and over to the side under an awning, where they continued their discussion.

"How will we buy the supplies, though? We don't have the currency that the Elemental Nations uses."

"Ryo, Kaitlyn, they use Ryo. And don't worry! I can sell off this junk and we should have enough cash to buy what we need."

Sam motioned to the gaudy but expensive looking necklace around her neck and to the bracelets that she had tucked away into her bag, "I also have a few gem encrusted hair clips tucked into my hair, if we need to sell more. Besides, if we need more money, you could always be a street performer with your Cello."

Kaitlyn shoved Sam sideways, who laughed at her friend's indignant facial expression.

"So, where should we meet up? I assume you want to look around some more before we leave?"

Kaitlyn nodded, "Yeah, let's meet up at the memorial stone later."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Alright, we'll meet up there later. I'll go ahead and buy the supplies while I'm walking around and meet up with you in an hour or so. See ya, Italy."

"Later, Belgium."

Kaitlyn was walking down the rugged dirt path towards Training Ground Three, where the late Team Hiruzen and eventually Team 7 will use as a training ground. She passed by the training grounds and followed the path a little more until she reached the Memorial Stone. It looked just like it did in the anime. It was made of black stone, probably marble, and shaped like a large Kunai. The names of the ninjas that had been KIA were written on it in Kanji, and unfortunately for her, she couldn't read it.

Slowly approaching the stone, she didn't see anyone around, so she dropped her bags beside a tree, along with her Cello case, and kneeled down beside it as she opened it up. Carefully taking it out of its hard case, she took a hold of it in one hand and her bow in the other before making her way over to the stone. She took note of the orange goggles and flowers as she sat down on the steps before she put her cello into position between her legs. Checking the strings a few times, she nodded in acceptance of their tune before placing the bow to the strings.

_**(Look up "HD Adam Hurst: 'Seduction'" on YouTube, it's a very pretty song)**_

The soft melody carried across the clearing and echoed through the treetops, drawing the attention of a lone shinobi, who had been making his way to the Memorial Stone. The shinobi wore a full body black shinobi suit, which was taped at the shins and right thigh, as well as a Jounin green vest. A black, half face mask covered the lower portion of his face, while his shinobi headband was tilted down to cover his left eye, leaving only his right eye and right side of his forehead visible. He froze in his stride as he heard the music coming from where he had been heading and contemplated returning at a later time, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he found himself moving forward towards the music.

Kaitlyn continued to play, but on one note she trailed off, letting the music hang in the air before it faded into silence. She found herself lost in thought, staring at the strings of her cello, before smiling to herself.

'_This situation is so surreal! I mean, really! If someone had ever told me that Sam and I would eventually get thrown into the Naruto-verse, I would have called the men with the nice white coats to get them.'_

Kaitlyn shook her head fondly and made to get up before she heard a twig snap near her. Quickly, she glanced up, only to find no one there.

"W-whose there? I-I'm warning you, back off!"

Kaitlyn threateningly held her bow out in front of her like a sword, though she was still sitting down with her cello, and with the fact that the bow was basically a flimsy piece of wood and string, she looked rather silly. An embarrassed chuckle came from the bush to the side of the path and a man stepped out of it, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. As soon as Kaitlyn saw the gravity defying silver hair, she wanted to scream like a fangirl and run around in excitement, but she refrained from doing so.

"Sorry, sorry… I heard you playing and I didn't want to interrupt you."

Kaitlyn blushed and retracted her bow, "Oh no, you didn't interrupt me. I'm sorry if I kept you from coming over here, though."

He shook his head and stepped out from behind the bushes, walking at his slow pace as he crossed the distance between where he had been hiding to the Memorial Stone.

"Why did you stop playing so suddenly?"

"Oh," Kaitlyn sheepishly scratched her cheek, "I guess I got lost in thought. My friend says I get distracted a lot, but I've never been distracted from music before. I'm Italy, by the way."

"Kakashi. Odd name, Ita-Lee."

Kaitlyn shrugged, "It's really pronounced It-till-lee, but I suppose your way is easier to say."

They fell into a comfortable silence, with Kakashi standing in front of the Memorial Stone and Kaitlyn fiddling with the strings of her cello. After a few minutes, Kaitlyn started to stand up.

"I should be going. My friend and I are-"

"Stay."

Kaitlyn stopped and looked over at him with a questioning look.

"Could you… could you play another song before you go?"

Kaitlyn let a small smile grace her face before she nodded and sat back down. Even though his back was turned to her, he knew that she had stayed to play another song. She tuned her cello again, picking at the strings or occasionally drawing the bow across them, before she was satisfied with their sound. She placed her bow across the strings and started off softly.

_**(Look up Adam Hurst: Death Waltz, it's a very sad song, but beautiful, none the less)**_

She continued on playing the somber music, as she began to think about the famous shinobi that stood a few feet away from her. She had never gotten as far as Sam had in the Manga, but she remembered that Kakashi never properly grieved for Obito, even if he would eventually turn into that god damned Tobi. So she continued to play the Death Waltz, though it sounded odd to her ears when she knew that a piano was supposed to play along with her. The soft and eerie music drifted lazily around them and eventually it ended. Laying the bow across her knee, she glanced up at Kakashi, only to no longer find him standing in front of the Memorial stone. Glancing around her, Kaitlyn was going to call out his name, only to hear her name called instead.

"Italy!"

Kaitlyn turned her head towards the path, only to find Sam walking over to her, carrying two large packs with a grin on her face.

"Oh, hey Belgium… you wouldn't have happened to see a shinobi on your way here, did you?"

Sam shook her head, "Well, we _are_ in a ninja village, but I suppose you mean on my way to find you. Unfortunately, no, I didn't see any. Were you talking to someone?"

"Yeah I was, but I'll tell you later. What did you end up getting?"

"Oh! Here, I'll show you."

Sam sat the large bags down, one by Kaitlyn and the other by herself, before unzipping the largest pocket to her own.

"Ok, so both of us have dry rations, a sleeping bag, a bowl, matches, blanket, a change of clothes, a canteen, a compass, a bar of soap, and a few other odds and ends that I thought we might need. The bags are also big enough to fit our school bags inside as well."

Kaitlyn started to sort through her bag after setting her cello to the side, "Won't all of that be heavy, though?"

Sam nodded, "Of course, but that's why I bought this!"

"…Icha Icha Paradise?"

Sam blushed and stuffed the small orange book back into her bag, "I'm not reading it, don't worry. I just want Jiraiya to sign it if we ever run into him!"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and watched as Sam shuffled around her bag some more, "Uh huh, sure Belgium."

"This!"

Sam thrust a larger, orange covered book at Kaitlyn, and she took it into her hands to read the cover.

"Belgi."

"Yes?"

"This is in kanji. How are we going to read this?"

"Oh! Well I remembered seeing it somewhere. It's supposed to be Sealing for Genin."

"Sealing for Genin?"

Sam nodded her head, "Yeah. I convinced the bookstore owner that my cousin was a newly graduated Genin and she let me buy the book. But the reason that I bought it, is cause this is one of the only things we can do here that doesn't involve Chakra."

Kaitlyn nodded her head in understanding, all the while silently plotting to get rid of the perverted orange book Sam had accidently pulled out.

"So why _can't_ we read kanji? I mean we obviously can understand and speak Japanese (or else we would be screwed), but why can't we read?"

"Don't know," Sam replied. "Though, weirder things have happened to day."

"…True."

While Sam was replacing everything she had previously pulled out, Kaitlyn moved over to her cello case and packed her cello up. Snapping the latches shut, she dragged her school bags and case over to her new bag and proceeded to dump her school supplies into her bag. When she was done packing, she only carried one, large bag and her cello case. Turning back around, she jumped in fright when she found Sam standing right behind her.

"Good Lord, Belgi! Don't do that!"

Sam snickered and patted Kaitlyn on her shoulder, "Sorry, not sorry. Come on, let's get out of here!"

Sam started off down another path, which would lead them towards the village main gate and out of Konoha. Kaitlyn jogged up to Sam and fell in pace beside her.

"Where are we going first?"

"I think we should head towards Uzukagure."

Kaitlyn pondered for a moment in thought, "…Isn't Uzu in ruins, though?"

Sam paused in her walk, making Kaitlyn bump into her. She scratched her chin in thought before shrugging, "Then I guess we're visiting the ruins of Uzu! Onward and upward!"

Sam took off down the path, leaving Kaitlyn behind in a cloud of dust. Coughing, Kaitlyn ran to keep up with Sam, "Belgium! Wait for me!"


	4. Halloween Omake

Halloween Omake

Sam and Kaitlyn were walking through the woods to the Forest of Death. Sam kept having a strange feeling that she had forgotten something there when they first landed.

"WHAAA!" Kaitlyn yelled as she tripped over something laying on the ground.

Sam just looked down at her giving a little chuckle. She looked back at Kaitlyn's feet, seeing what looked to be a smaller, more youthful version of Gai face down in the dirt. Sam cocked her head, not knowing what to do about him.

"Italy… Look at what you tripped over…"

Kaitlyn slowly got up to look behind her. "Ummm." Sam had started to poke him with a stick. "Stop that." Kaitlyn swatted at the branch. She grabbed Lee's shoulder and flipped him over. His face was covered in sweat and dirt and his green spandex looked wrinkled and dirty as well. He was snoring, a nose bubble forming with a big smile on his face, looking content. Sam continued to poke him with the stick. His eyes shot open as he sat up really fast.

"Uh, hello," Kaitlyn said.

Lee looked to her. "Hello ma'am. I am Rock Lee of Konoha and member of team Gai, the most amazing ninja ever!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Belgium."

"And I'm Italy."

"What were you doing lying face down in the dirt?"

"Oh! I was training! One day, I hope to be just like Gai sensei!" Lee said full of passion. "But sadly, I collapsed from exhaustion. I am nowhere near being as strong as sensei…" Lee looked down sadly.

Sam and Kaitlyn looked at each other. Sam patted him on his back. "I'm sure you will be one day." Kaitlyn nodded in confirmation.

"Such kind people." Lee sniffed. "I give you my utmost gratitude!"

"Uh. No. That's okay," Sam said.

"Hmm." Lee said looking at the sky, causing Sam and Kaitlyn to do the same.

"It's getting late, Belgi. We should probably set up camp and continue our search tomorrow."

Sam sighed. "Yeah."

"Well then," Lee said getting up and stretching, "I must now make my way back to the village. It was nice meeting you."

"Why don't you just camp with us?" they both said in unison. They looked at each other until Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out at Sam jokingly; making Sam rolled her eyes, smiling.

"It's pretty late." Kaitlyn said. "It will be completely dark before you're half way there."

"I don't want to impose on such kind ladies."

"You're not imposing." Sam said, thinking how having him there would help them set up camp faster and could be a little fun.

"Thank you both very much!" Lee said bowing.

~Time skip~

In no time at all, the camp site was set up. Lee had insisted on doing everything for them and did so quickly. They were all now sitting around the campfire.

_I'm bored. _Kaitlyn thought. It was getting really dark outside, leaving her the feeling like she should be doing something before it was time to go to sleep.

"Hey, today is Halloween," Sam said.

"Isn't that the day where people dress up in costumes and tell scary stories?" Lee asked.

"Yup."

"We should tell some!" Lee said, clutching his fist near his face.

"Fu-! NO!" Sam shouted.

Lee drew back. "Wha…?"

"She's doesn't like anything scary."

"That's because scary stories basically strap a stick of dynamite to my emotional shields and blows them to kingdom come, all before viciously raping them. Yeah, it's bad."

Lee just looked at her, not knowing what to say.

_I know!_ Kaitlyn thought. "I know something we could do. Let me show you something."

~Somewhere not too far away~

Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato had been assigned a mission and had just completed it. Too tired (all except for Gai), they decided to camp out in the Forest of Death. They had just finished setting up and where also sitting at their campfire. Kakashi was reading his book and Yamato was staring into the fire, all while Gai was doing push-ups.

"Hey," Yamato said, causing Kakashi and Gai to look at him. "Do you guys want to hear a scary story?"

Kakashi just stared back at his book and continued to read.

"Why not?" Gai said in a very pronounced manner. "I'm not scared off anything!"

Yamato put on his best scary face before starting his tale.

~Back at the other camp~

Kaitlyn had pulled out her full sized organ (anime logic), earning very confused faces from Sam and Lee. Lee was still trying to figure out where it came from.

(**Look up Toccata in D minor, organ on YouTube before continuing. I suggest the first one that pops up.**)

~To the other camp~

Yamato was just reaching one of the scariest parts in his story. Gai was clutching Kakashi's arm, shaking like a leaf, scared out of his wits.

"And as she entered the old house…That is when she heard it."

Somewhere the sound of an organ playing (playing previously mentioned song) rang throughout the forest, and on the first sustained note a random crash of lighting and thunder happened.

~Back, again~

Kaitlyn had barely started playing when all of them heard a very terrified, feminine scream come from not too far away.

"What was that?" Sam said, everyone looking in the direction of the scream.

"Someone must be in trouble!" Lee said getting up quickly and running towards the scream. Sam and Kaitlyn quickly got up and followed him.

It wasn't long until they could make out the sight of another campfire. They call came bursting at the same time.

"Are you okay ma'am!" they all said in unison.

They heard the same scream again, this time seeing that it was coming from Gai. Everyone looked surprised. Kakashi and Yamato were staring at the trio while they stared, confused, at Gai.

"Uh…" Sam said trying not to laugh, somehow understanding what was going on. Kaitlyn held her fist to her mouth, barely holding back a fit of giggles.

"Well, nice to see you again, Italy," Kakashi said, looking like nothing was going on.

Kaitlyn, just noticing that he was there, gave him a huge grin. "Hello, Kakashi! ~"

Sam rolled her eyes, knowing that she would make fun of her later. Yamato was just sitting there, kind of sad he didn't get to the good part of his story and now not know what was going on or who these knew people (except for Lee, who he recognized from all the constant stories about him that Gai told.

Lee was still looking at his sensei during all of this, when tears started to form in his eyes. "GAI SENSEI!"

Gai looked up and upon seeing Lee, wiped away his terrified tears, which were soon replaced with happy ones. "LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Everyone looked on, not sure what the heck was happening. Yamato was the most confused, and could be seen with an almost horrified face at what was unfolding.

Soon, the teacher and his student went running towards each other with happy, relieved tears running down their faces.

"I WAS SO WORRIED, GAI SENSEI!"

"I MISSED YOU, LEE!"

They clashed into a big hug, babbling to each other of how they missed one another and the training they would do when they get back.

Kaitlyn and Sam just looked on, not really sure how to process this awkward, shiny, and almost fluffy scene. Kakashi just returned to his book. Sadly, no one noticed how a certain shinobi had run off screaming because of the 'horrifying scene'.

A/N

pastaKat: I DID IT IN TIME! This was actually my first fanfic and first chapter in this series. I hope you all enjoy! And Silent Kage! No making fun of me for fangirling Kakashi!


	5. Google Chrome Book

This chapter is dedicated to one of our friends, who is having surgery tomorrow and won't be able to eat anything solid for the next six weeks (meaning no Thanksgiving! THE HORROR!) Hope you feel better soon!

Naruto and anything else you recognize does not belong to us (obviously).

It had been a week since Kaitlyn and Sam had left Konoha on foot, and they were halfway to Uzu, which was decent time for them, especially since Kaitlyn is easily distracted (Kaitlyn: SQUIRREL!). It was currently night time in Fire Country, and the two girls had set up a small camp. Kaitlyn had set up the tent, which had been in her bag, and it only collapsed on her once, while Sam had collected firewood and water from a stream a little walk from their camp. Now, with darkness upon them, the two girls were sitting in front of the fire eating on the rations they had brought. Well, Kaitlyn was eating. Sam had ditched the terrible food and had taken to digging through her bag. They hadn't had time to search through their school supplies in the past week they were traveling, so Sam took it on herself to find out what had survived their trip to the Naruto world.

"Holy shit."

Kaitlyn looked up from her food, "Whaa?"

"Look it!"

Sam draws out a black case from inside of her bag and holds it out in front of her with a shit eating grin on her face. Quickly putting it across her lap, she unzipped the sides and threw the top case off towards Italy, who shielded her face with her hands and squeaked. Fortunately, it never reached her, as it fell harmlessly at her feet.

Reaching for the metallic object inside the case, Sam whipped it out of the case and set it out on her lap, opening it up.

"It seems that these stupid Google Chrome Books can survive inner-dimensional travel, but it can't survive falling from a desk!"

Kaitlyn gave Sam a 'wtf' look, "Do you even know what inner-dimensional travel means?"

Sam waved her hand in a dismissing fashion, "Oh hush, you. Let's see if this piece of crap still works."

Sam powers on the computer, and as the screen lights up, she pumps her fist into the air along with Kaitlyn.

"Yosh!"

Sam slowly put her hand down and glowered over the fire at Kaitlyn, "Don't. Steal. My. Lines!"

"But they're not-"

"SO!?"

Kaitlyn huffs at Sam while putting her hands on her hips.

"Get yours out and see as it worked."

"Fine." Kaitlyn gives an exaggerated sigh, reaching in her bag.

Kaitlyn opened up her computer, having never turn it off, and pulled open one of the documents that she and Sam had shared with each other a few weeks ago. Looking up and realizing that Sam was thoroughly engrossed in her own Chrome Book, Kaitlyn started to type on the shared document and paused to look up only when she heard Sam startle.

"What in the world?"

Kaitlyn looked up, "What's up?"

"Some random words started showing up on my computer!"

"What's it say?"

"Uh," Sam squinted her eyes, " 'Note to self, never say 'Yosh' around Sam…' "

Kaitlyn's eyes lit up, "Oh! That's what I just typed on my laptop. I guess this document was shared between us."

Sam blinked in surprise, "Oh. Apparently you don't need Wi-Fi to do that then, I guess I always assumed you did."

Sam shrugged her shoulders dismissingly, "Eh, whatever."

Kaitlyn stared thoughtfully at her computer screen, "Do they even have Wi-Fi here?"

Sam glanced up into the trees as she thought for a moment, "I'm not sure, now that I think about it."

"I wasn't sure either. I mean, their hospitals are very technologically advanced, and they have TVs, but I don't think I've ever noticed a computer or laptop, have you?"

Sam shook her head and they fell into another silence, only with the sounds of tapping keys echoing softly through their campsite. After another few minutes, Kaitlyn spoke up again.

"Hey, Belgi?"

"Hmm?"

"You're good in the technology department, right?"

"Yeah I'd like to think so, why?"

"Do you think there's any way you could make more of these?"

Sam paused in her typing to think about Kaitlyn's request. Holding up the small laptop, she examined it for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Yeah, I might be able to. Depends on whether or not I can find similar materials for the circuit board and mainframe. What brought this up?"

Kaitlyn shrugged, "I just thought it might be nice to have extras just in case we want anyone to be able to immediately contact."

Sam bobbed her head, "I guess you're right, but we have to make sure no one knows about them until then."

Kaitlyn nodded in agreement before looking up at the moon, "I guess I'll go ahead and get some sleep. Are you ok with first watch?"

Sam nodded, "Yep, that's fine with me. Night, Italy~"

"Night Belgi~"

Kaitlyn crawled into the tent and closed the flap. Sam could hear her rustling around for a moment before she fell silent and the sounds of the night consumed the clearing. Sighing, Sam picked up a stick and began poking the fire, stirring up the embers and letting the float into the air. After another few minutes of blissful silence, with Sam contemplating on pulling out her sketchbook to pass the time, when she heard a soft and slow crinkling sound come from the tent. Thinking it was just Italy shifting around in her sleep, she ignored the sound, only to hear it start up again.

"What the hell…?"

Getting up from where she sat on her log, Sam moved over to the tent to peek inside only to gasp and fling the tent flap open. Sitting on her sleeping bag was Kaitlyn, holding an open bag of mini Oreos and staring at Sam with wide, frightened eyes.

"H-hey Belgi…"

"GIVE ME THE COOKIES!"

"No, Belgi! They're min- OH SHIT!"

Sam leaped into the tent, snarling like an animal, and the tent flap closed behind her. The two wrestled around, pulling hair and scratching each other before suddenly the bag of Oreos was flung out of the tent. The two girls stopped and stared at each other for a moment before they scrambled to get the Oreos first, only to collapse on top of each other. Suddenly, without warning, a fat raccoon ran out of the bushes towards the bag of cookies. Without taking a single glance at the girls, the raccoon scooped up the Oreo bag and dashed back into the bushes. Kaitlyn, who had collapsed on top of Sam, made no move to get up off her friend, and could only whimper.

"M-My Oreos…."

"NNNNOOOOOOoooooo!"

**~OMAKE~**

Sam sat staring outside of the tent looking at where the bag of Oreos had once sat. Kaitlyn sat with her knees up to her chest, brooding.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SHARE?!"

Kaitlyn narrowed her eye at Sam. "YOU WOULD HAVE TAKEN THEM ALL!"

"Well, now neither of us gets them." They both just sat there, moping.

Sam sighed. "Let's just go to bed."

"M'kay." Kaitlyn moved over to make more room for Sam, finding that there wasn't much more room for another person.

"Um…"

"What?"

"Did you get another tent?"

Sam looked into the tent, "… THE SALESMAN TOLD ME IT SHOULD FIT TWO PEOPLE!"

"I think he lied."

"Really?" Sam said sarcastically.

They both contemplated on what to do.

"I guess we'll both just have to lie on our sides." Sam said. There was a bunch of noise coming from the tent, when one would move it was hard not to hit the other. It took a while before they were situated.

"Night, Belgi." Kaitlyn said sleepily.

"G'night… Can you get your hair out of my face?" Sam said swatting at her face.

"My hair isn't very long… We're not even facing each other…"

The hair in front of Sam's face began to sway in front of her. Looking up the both saw the fat raccoon that had stolen the bag of Oreo's. Seeing them it hissed and started to try and claw at them. Screaming, both of the girls grabbed their sleeping bags and ran out of the tent. They both sat on the ground staring back.

"I think we should just sleep out here for tonight," Sam said.

"Good idea."


End file.
